Ginasfs
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Entiendo que a veces no me entiendo a mi mismo y me costó entender que creo que te amo, Nico. A veces las personas que parecen mas seguras de si mismas, son las que mas dudas tienen. Song-fic. Dedicado al quinto día para la Semana Solangelo, promocionada por el foro El Monte Olimpo y dirigida por mi amiga Karen Hikari.


**Hola sé que es algo tarde, ayer estuve todo el día por fuera de mi casa y llegue muy cansada, por lo que no pude escribir este fic. Más tarde subo el fic que se supone es para hoy.**

 **Esta historia sigue una línea mezclada con breves flashbacks, es decir, en algunas ocasiones sigue la idea central y en algunos momentos al pasado de Will. No se preocupen esas partes las pondré en cursiva, es solo para aclarar y evitar confusiones. Algún día escribiré un fic completamente lineal. Es solo que no quería destruir la estructura de la canción por lo que la deje como es originalmente y puse las partes en desorden.**

 **Sábado 29-** **Canciones dedicadas: es hora de los conocidos song-fics. Cualquier, cualquier canción que crean le queda a esta pareja acompañada de una bonita y cursi trama.**

 **Técnicamente este fic está escrito desde la perspectiva de Will, no suelo escribir en primera persona por lo que sospecho que saldrá terrible. Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.**

 **Canción: Ginasfs de Fall out boy.**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me perteneces, tampoco la canción.**

 **Ginasfs**

 **(Gay is not a synonym for shitty)**

I've loved everything about you that hurts  
so let me see your moves  
let me see your moves  
Lips pressed close to mine  
True blue

Estoy enamorado de Nico di Angelo, era lo único que tenía claro en esta vida, bueno eso, y que aparte de la medicina el resto de mis habilidades, que se suponen eran innatas en los hijos de Apolo, eran un desastre.

Sin embargo no fue fácil admitirlo para mí mismo. Paso mucho tiempo antes de poder decirlo en voz alta.

Nico di Angelo se había convertido para mí en una persona muy especial para mí, no me importaba su sarcasmo o humor negro, tampoco me interesaba que fuera hijo de Hades y la verdad no entendía porque lo apartaban por ser hijo de quien era, algo que todos deberíamos entender, pues ningún padre divino era precisamente un santo y nadie era solo lo que su padre fue, nadie ni siquiera es lo que fue, las personas cambian, por una razón u otra. Para mi Nico era perfecto tal y como era.

Ahora sabía lo que había pasado, las noches en vela pensando en que le había fallado a su hermana mayor, aterrado ante la idea de no poder traerla de vuelta y perderla para siempre, siguiendo a un fantasma que le juraba lealtad cuando lo único que quería era ayudarse así mismo. Sabía que sus peores pesadillas eran sobre su tiempo en el Tártaro, solo y con un solo impulso para seguir adelante, para después pasar días encerrado en un recipiente, esperando la muerte, pero sin ser capaz de rendirse totalmente a ella. Y después el estrés que conlleva fallar en una misión tan importante como traer la Atenea Pártenos al campamento.

Lo sabía, sabía que la vida de mi novio no había sido nada fácil, que se sentía solo y que tenía miedo de salir lastimado una vez más.

Pero precisamente por eso, sabía que cuando nos besábamos, era totalmente autentico, que Nico no me habría aceptado si no me quisiera también. Mi ángel no jugaría con los sentimientos de esa manera, era leal con quienes se habían ganado su confianza y conocía a la perfección el dolor de un corazón herido, por lo que jamás haría algo como eso.

Confiaba ciegamente en él. Dicen que el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña, si ese es el caso entonces, definitivamente estoy ciego y demente.

But the prince of any falling empire knows that  
everybody wants  
everybody wants  
to drive on through the night if it's a drive back home

Me complace decir que Nico di Angelo es mi novio, aunque no lo crean el hijo de Hades despierta tendencias, hay muchas chicas que lo miran con aprecio, estoy seguro que incluso tendría su propio club de fans femenino, sino se supiera que es gay y que tiene una relación conmigo. Por otra parte hay varios chicos que giran al verlo pasar, ellos son los más peligrosos, a veces pienso que un día mi ángel se enamorara de otro chico y me dejara, pero sé que jamás haría eso.

Sin embargo, aun después de todo lo que ha hecho Nico por el campamento, aún hay personas que lo miraban con recelo y miedo, le dicen con la mirada, porque nunca serían capaces de decírselo de frente, que no pertenece allí, que un hijo de Hades no era parte de este lugar.

Things aren't the same anymore  
some nights it gets so bad  
He almost picked up the phone

Por culpa de ellos, Nico duda.

Hay noches en las que me pregunta si está bien que me quede con él, si no sería mejor que se fuera al campamento romano o al inframundo con su padre, si de verdad vale la pena que estemos juntos. No soy tonto, sé que Hades de vez en cuando le envía mensajes, preguntándole si no quiere regresar al inframundo o Hazel preguntándole si quiere pasar unos días en Nueva Roma, pero sé que él se quedara a aquí, por mí, por sus amigos. No se iría sin una buena razón diferente a todos esos chicos que piensan que no pertenece allí.

Pero aun así, aun aunque sé que mi ángel no se iría, veo el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, a ser rechazado una vez más y. aunque como hijo de Apolo tengo buen corazón, los odio por ello.

Aunque no es como si yo no hubiera dudado también.

Trade baby blues for wide-eyed browns  
I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange

It's a strange way of saying that I know 'I'm supposed to love you'  
'I'm supposed to love you'

 _Cuando la Guerra contra Cronos terminó y Nico di Angelo volvió a desaparecer del campamento, me sentí extraño, vacío, extrañaba a alguien pero no sabía, o mejor no quería saber, a quien, tenía miedo de mis propios sentimientos. Había visto como rechazaban a unos chicos en mi colegio por salir juntos, les hacían bromas pesadas y los miraban mal, cualquiera que se acercara era tratado de igual manera. En el momento en el que descubrí que era un semidiós me tranquilice un poco más, al menos las rarezas de mi vida tenían un significado, pero cuando me entere de que, podían gustarme los hombre, pensé que era raro, otra vez._

 _No quería ser rechazado del que ahora consideraba mi hogar y era por eso que ocultaba mis verdaderos gustos y coqueteaba con un par de chicas de Afrodita._

 _Pero cuando Nico se fue y sentí ese vacío, comencé a pasar al frente de la cabaña de Hades, de vez en cuando, en las noches, cuando nadie más, además de las arpías, rondaban el lugar. Con el paso de los días empecé a entrar en la cabaña y me recostaba en la única cama que se veía un poco más desordenada que las demás, con ello el vacío se calmaba, un poco al menos._

 _Me permitía quedarme dormido en esa cama, abrazando camisas olvidadas, había noches en la que era tan difícil, que caminaba por toda la cabaña descalzo._

 _Nadie sabía de mis escapadas nocturnas, antes del amanecer, mucho antes de que mis propios hermanos despertaran, regresaba a mi cuarto, pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez, me gustaba Nico di Angelo._

I've already given up on myself twice  
Third time is the charm  
Third time is the charm  
Threw caution to the wind but I've got a lousy arm

 _Aunque no lo crean, Nico no era el primer hombre del que me enamora. Ya antes me habían gustado otros dos chicos, uno en el colegio al que asistía y el otro en el mismo campamento. Nunca me acerque a ninguno de los dos, tenía miedo de lo que dirían, qué pensaría mi madre o mis hermanos, no quería que me rechazaran._

 _En más de una ocasión me pregunte si de verdad era hijo de Apolo, ¿Dónde estaba la confianza que nos caracterizaba? ¿La arrogancia? No la veía en ninguna parte de mí._

 _Sin embargo todas las dudas desaparecieron cuando toque por primera vez la mano del hijo de Hades, al final de la batalla contra Gea._

 _Quería de verdad al chico frente a mí, no era algo pasajero y esta vez no iba a rendirme con facilidad, no me importaba si los demás nos miraban raro o nos rechazaban, sabía que al menos Keyla, Austin, Lou y Cecil, me apoyarían en mi decisión, nunca les había dicho nada pero siempre me apoyaron en cada edición que tome y sabía que también lo harían esta vez._

 _A pesar de mi decisión del momento, cuando todo termino, los miedos regresaron y tal vez fue por ello que, durante los dos días siguientes, no me atreví a acercarme a Nico. Todo cambio cuando lo vi abrazando al conocido héroe de guerra, Jason Grace, dicen que los celos no son buenos consejeros, pero en ese momento no podía permitir que mi Nico estuviera tan pegado a alguien que no era yo, así que simplemente actué por instinto. A partir de ese momento todo fue más fácil entre los dos._

And I've traced your shadows on the wall  
Now I kiss them whenever I'm down  
Whenever I'm down  
Figured on not figuring myself out

Hay noches en las que no puedo dormir, a pesar de no haber vivido la mayor parte de la Guerra en carne propia, aún tengo miedo de despertar y saber que no pude salvar a alguien, que la vida de uno de mis compañeros o hermanos estaba en mis manos y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo. También tengo pesadillas más comunes, en las que tengo que traer al mundo a cientos de bebes sátiros, es ridículo, lo sé, pero creo que esa es una de las experiencias que no repetiré en lo que me queda de vida.

Siempre que despierto asustado y veo a Nico a mi lado, a veces duermo en la cabaña de Hades o el viene a la cabaña de Apolo, no puedo evitar pensar que mis pesadillas no son nada comparadas con las de él, que el sí debería tenerle miedo a las sombras, pero que en lugar de ello las acepta, porque son parte de él. A pesar de ello, aún tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y que mis propios demonios me persigan, por lo que lo abrazo con más fuerza pegándolo completamente a mí, normalmente se despierta, me mira entendiendo que me pasa, me da un ligero beso en los labios, se acomoda en mis brazos y vuelve a dormir. Solo después de ello, descanso tranquilo el resto de la noche.

A veces, pasa lo contrario y es mi ángel quien se despierta en medio de la noche, a él es más difícil hacerlo dormir de nuevo, pero lo que siempre lo calma es mi mano acariciando lentamente su espalda y las constantes palabras de que estoy allí con él y nunca me iré.

Son esas noches en las que me siento mucho más cercano a Nico, ese pequeño se convirtió en mi oasis personal, lo necesito a mi lado tanto como necesite en su momento a mi madre o como necesite la ayuda de mis hermanos para adaptarme al nuevo mundo que se habría ante mí, pero con más fuerza, a veces pienso que no podría vivir si él.

¿Eso es amor?

Things aren't the same anymore  
some nights it gets so bad  
I almost pick up the phone

Mi relación con Nico no es precisamente sencilla, el hijo de Hades es muy testarudo y algo celoso, por lo que explota con facilidad y como yo tampoco soy la paciencia en persona todo el tiempo, reacciono negativamente a esas explosiones, solo cuando está siendo demasiado cabezota o cuando estoy muy estresado con el trabajo.

Esas discusiones suelen ser monumentales, casi todos en el campamento suelen enterase de ella. Es en ese momento en los que me replanteo mi decisión, si no sería todo más fácil si saliera con una chica, Drew Tanaka, por ejemplo, a veces me coquetea cuando Nico no está presente.

Pero siempre me arrepiento, no dejaría a ese hijo de Hades, testarudo y algo fastidioso, por nada del mundo. Lo quiero demasiado, creo que lo amo.

Trade baby blues for wide-eyed browns  
I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know 'I'm supposed to love you'  
'I'm supposed to love you'

— ¿Sabes? Antes, cuando tú te la pasabas lejos del campamento, me gustaba venir a esta cabaña en las noches. Me sentía tranquilo— comenté un día mientras jugábamos mitomagía en la cabaña de Hades.

— ¿Eras tú el intruso que mi padre siempre mencionaba? — cuestionó Nico mirándome ofendido.

— ¿Tu padre lo sabía? — me espanté.

—Obviamente, todos los dioses saben esas cosas.

— ¡Por todos los dioses! Qué vergüenza y yo pensando que nadie lo sabía. ¿Sabes que dormía en tu cama?

—Eso es extraño. ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? — Nico se veía genuinamente sorprendido.

—En su momento no lo sabía, pero creo que es porque te amo— dije sin pensar, aunque me arrepentí al momento, pensando que asustaría al hijo de Hades, después de todo él se veía sorprendido y sonrojado por ello. Seguro me dejaría.

I'm under a bad sign  
you saved my life  
that night on the roof of your hotel

 _Aun puedo recordar cómo empezó a gustarme, la verdad no me había fijado mucho en su presencia, solo sabía que de la nada había aparecido un ejército de esqueletos y ahora teníamos una oportunidad de ganar la Guerra. Pero lo único que me importaba en ese momento era salvar la vida de uno de los hijos de Ares, perdía mucha sangre y era reacio a dejar que se fuera, ya habíamos perdido a muchos._

 _Lo había llevado al techo de un hotel, pensando que nadie nos atacaría desde allí. Que idiota. Un_ telekhines _se acercó a mí, no tenía arma ni nada con que defenderme. Estaba seguro, iba a morir. No había durado ni dos días de líder de cabaña y tendrían que reemplazarme._

 _En ese momento una espada negra atravesó a la criatura desintegrándola inmediatamente._

 _-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó con evidente preocupación en sus ojos oscuros._

 _Lo único inteligente que fui capaz de hacer en ese momento fue asentir con la cabeza._

Cross my heart and hope to die splinter from the headboard in my eye  
Photo-proofed kisses I remember so well

"Creo que es porque te amo" ¿En serio, Will? No vas por la vida diciéndole eso a la gente, ahora Nico se alejaría de mí y ahora mismo era incapaz de hacer algo para evitarlo.

No sé qué haría sin Nico, ya había olvidado como vivir sin el a mi lado.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, psicológico, que sabría que venía. Preguntándome una y otra vez ¿cómo es que había sido tan estúpido de decir eso sin pensar?

Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos en un beso que se volvió cada vez más profundo y pasional.

Cuando abrí los ojos, solo vi a Nico profundamente sonrojado que me miraba con dulzura y amor.

—Creo que yo también te amo, Will— me contesto y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue volverlo a besar.

Un momento perfecto que estoy seguro vivirá en mi mente por siempre.

Trade baby blues for wide-eyed browns  
I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange  
It's a strange way of saying that I know 'I'm supposed to love you'  
'I'm supposed to love you'

Definitivamente mi relación con Nico di Angelo no es sencilla, pero sé que vale la pena, no me importa si aún hay chicos que nos miran raro o que creen que el hijo de Hades no pertenece a nuestro campamento. Sé que el estará ahí para mí cuando me despierte asustado de una pesadilla o para pasarme algunas gasas en la enfermería.

Lo amo y me alegra saber, que el también me ama a mí. No me arrepiento de lo que he escogido, mi vida es perfecta tal y como es.

 **Seguro me faltaran algunas tildes y lamento los demás errores ortográficos que puedan tener. También estoy segura de que me quedo un poco confuso y muy raro, pero es que la verdad no acostumbro a hacer song-fics y menos en primera persona, así que lo lamento mucho.**

 **Quise hacer en este fic a un Will algo inseguro, sé que parece un chico muy confiado en si mismo, pero también creo que tiene sus dudas y sus propios miedos, así no siempre se los demuestre a Nico.**

 **Espero les haya gustado al menos un poquito.**


End file.
